The long term goal of this research is to define the etiology and pathogenic mechanisms of intestinal dysfunctions in the premature infants. The principal investigator has observed that Gram negative strains isolated from infants can cause cell injury in a weanling rabbit ileal loop model. Multiple Gram negative strains/species have been isolated from patients in the PI's institution. Most of these strains are capable of producing tissue injury in the animal model. While the precise mechanisms of disease are not clear, presence of bacteria in the bowel has been proposed to be one of the most important factors in the development of GI disease. The current proposal will examine the bacterial flora of premature infants in India and will try to examine any link between disease and bacteria, plus feeding habits in that medical and socio-cultural setup.